zeviopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zev-Angelo Conflict
Scribes Annotation The Zev-Angelo war is one of the most well documented, well remembered, and longest war that zev has ever fought to this day. Many have called it unjustified, or brutal. But many such as J**ob praise the war as a demonstration of good overpowering evil. Hell there are even maps of the tactics used by the three combatants and artwork (not photo shopped). Angelo was deeply scarred by this loss and he still lives in fear and respect of Zev, and certainly does anyone else who witnessed the battle, but its not just fear that witnesses feel, its also acceptance. Seeing someone stand up in the face of evil has given people hope. Prelude to War It all began on Febuary 2nd 2017, it was a cloudy, cold day and it was around 10:20, Angleo was being a cunt, lacking no vanity. He would constantly bring up the fact that "Me and Zev are chill cuz we're both Jewish". He did not realize that because the both of you are quarter jews does not give you any common ground. Zev was cautious of this interesting character, so he stayed quiet... for now. Febuary 23rd 2017, Angelo was still being a cunt, calling out answers instead of raising his hand, interrupting other students, Fe-Males especially, and was being the exact opposite of humble, he might have even have fancied himself to be a god. March 10th 2017, unbeknownst to anyone, even Zev, the battle was only 3 days away. Angleo was still acting like a cunt, but this time it was diffrent his cuntery was amplified somehow. Zev was drawing Moonrock Spiders in his Smol Notebook trying to ignore the shit happening around him. (this comes important later.) The Battle of Brett March 13th 2017, 11:47 am, Just before lunch. Zev had put his notebook down on a table and Angelo took it, (the absolute dumbass). Zev packed his stuff up and prepared to walk out the door, but he had a strange feeling, he looked through his backpack and found that his Smol Notebook was gone, he looked at Angelo and saw the only person who could have fucking done it. Angelo was near the door so Zev shoved through the crowd and asked Angelo in a very stern voice to "Give me my notebook". Angelo gave his annoying Hyena laugh and said he didnt know what Zev was talking about. It was at this moment that the greatest moment of honor that zev has shown in high school, revealed itself. Zev raised his mighty fist and had just begun to bring it down when Eric, Angelos ally, has stopped it halfway through its path towards Angelos face. the whole class looked on with fear, wonder and exitement as Zev had scared the vain Angelo into submission, Brett, the teacher led all three of them to student support, in one swoop Zev had humbled a nuisance and restored the balance of good and evil in Amy Biehl. Aftermath Zev and Angelo were both given a 3 day suspension and Angelo still lives in fear of Zev but is starting to act like a cunt again. many of not all of the classmates who witnessed this event now look to Zev as a force of good rather than as a high-functioning berserker nerd giant.